vssaxtonhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Joker
Origin: The Joker (Comics) Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen. He's Tonight's Entertainment! Self-Made Owners: '''Shayyy and Sintheblubunny Description The '''Joker is a fictional character, a comic book supervillain published by DC Comics. He is the archenemy of Batman, having been directly responsible for numerous tragedies in Batman's life, including the paralysis of Barbara Gordon and the death of Jason Todd, the second Robin. Created by Jerry Robinson, Bill Finger and Bob Kane, the character first appeared in Batman #1 (Spring 1940). (This Information is from Wikipedia) Abilities Passive: '''Infection *Instead of killing players by stabbing them, he insteads turns the player into a Vampire; these Vampires act similar to Heavy / Scout Vampires, meaning that players constantly lose health and are forced to use melee weapons, yet they regain health by dealing damage. Their movements are taken over by the mod, given 300 total health, and friendly fire is enabled for them. If a teammate comes near the Vampire, the Vampire is forced to charge at them, constantly swinging their weapon. The Joker cannot damage Vampires; instead, he can knock them back by hitting them. This passive does not apply to Last Man Standing. '''Rage Ability: Insanity *All players including the Joker are surrounded by dark fog and given a fish-eye lens view. A sound clip will play and all players swap positions with each other, have their weapons switched to melee, move much slower. Friendly fire is enabled for all players for the duration of the taunt, and players will be forced to attack nearby teammates. The more players there are alive, the less friendly fire damage they will deal. Glow from weapons can still be seen by both players and the Joker. Vampires deal much more damage than other players during the taunt. Infection is disabled for the duration of the taunt enabling Joker to kill Blu team. Tips for Playing as the Joker *When playing as Joker your rage is best used when you are near a large group of players. You can then either leave them to team kill each other or pick them off silently. *Before you taunt it is best to gather a general understanding of where your enemies are. This means while you are blinded too you are still able to gain kills and so on. *If you want your rage to be at the maximum effectiveness, keep your infected people alive, as they might help you kill more people when you rage. *Once you hit an enemy, try avoiding them since they need to hit you to survive. *If you infect an engineer, make sure their dispenser is destroyed; this will decrease their chances of surviving. *Your Infection ability is perfect for scouts and spys because bonk and dead ringers doesn't save them from the infection. *Bring blood thirsty with you to have outlines on the hunted to help hunt down players during rage. Tips for Playing against the Joker *When The Joker activates his ability, stay away from other players. If you get too close to a fellow teammate you will be forced to attack and, possibly, kill them. *When playing against the Joker it is always wise to avoid being in large groups. This reduces the chance of being hit by friendly fire. *If you have become infected and the Joker uses his rage ability, hitting teammates will heal you in the same way as hitting the Joker. This makes it a lot more likely for you to kill a player if they're not infected, so it might be a good idea to type "kill" into the console to kill yourself and save them, as non-infected players are a lot more essential. *If you crouch to avoid the teleportation in Jokers rage, it is considered an exploit and against Ozfur's rules. *Attempting to summon Vampires will result in no Vampires spawning and a message appearing in the chat only visible to you. Rage/Ubercharge is still consumed. *As an Engineer, your sentry is still functional even after Joker infects you. This allows you to stay alive even when Last Man Standing happens. Media Category:Bosses